1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved carrier for in-line skates.
2. Description of the Related Art
A problem of holding and carrying in-line skates has existed for some time but has not heretofore been effectively solved. One technique previously used is to carry the skates in a bag slung over the shoulder, but such means has no support to prevent the skates from scratching each other inside the bag. Another means previously used is a bag worn around the shoulder and waist, but such a device is bulky, awkward and aesthetically unappealing.
Still another device is a strap threaded through the skates slung over the shoulders. Such an arrangement strains the neck and shoulders of the wearer, and clothes may be soiled by contact with the skates if they are dirty.
Ski boots have been held and carried by various types of equipment, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,897. The boot is inserted into clips and securely held in place. However, the means for attachment of ski boots and in-line skates must necessarily be different since the bottoms of ski boots are flat and the bottoms of rollers of such skates are inherently unstable.